


OTP Challenge (CullenxF!Trev)

by asmallkitten



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avvar, Angst, Avvar, Avvar Cullen, Comfort/Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallkitten/pseuds/asmallkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well hi,<br/>Sorry to anyone who actually reads my stuff, have had a really bad couple of months mental health-wise but these are cute and helping me de-stress, so they're what I'm gonna work on until I can pluck up enough courage and motivation to continue with the multi-chapter fics. I say fics when it should probably be fic since I haven't actually written up The Apostate and the Exile chapter 1 yet, but just so you know its gonna be an Avvar AU, set before the conclave but only by a couple of months* and will be super heavily influenced by Homer/Greek heroes (like w/ epithets, the concepts of time and aidos etc) 'cause I really like it n thought it might be a bit of a different spin on things.</p><p>ANYWAY, hope you like !</p><p>*subject to change :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands (Avvar/TAatE AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of Avvar fluff for yr eyes.

     The sun was low in the sky and bathed the Hinterlands in a rich, orange glow. None of the weary party took much notice though, far too tired from their unexpected visit to the Deep Roads.

     “Bianca says she's tired of this shit and wants camp, how much further, princess?” Complained Varric.

Mariella frowned, but Solas spoke first.

“If by _Bianca_ you mean your _stomach_ , you can tell it, it's at the bottom of this valley.” Spoke the elf, unimpressed.

“And I do wish you wouldn’t call me that!” Piped in the party leader.

“Why? It’s cute.”

Cullen of the Flashing Eyes – who had been keeping uncharacteristically silent – let out a loud huff at that, causing the dwarf to smile to himself.

Mariella just pouted. “Well I am _not_ cute.”

“Sure y’are, princess. No, in fact, you’re more than that. You’re _beautiful._ ” The novelist crooned, shooting a sly look in Cullen’s direction and earning what could only be described as a snarl in response.

The Inquisitor wheeled on the spot, white cloak swishing “ _What!?_ ”

     The Avvar could no longer allow this, he took one look at the pink glow settling on the freckled cheeks of the woman before him and something snapped. Gritting his teeth, he took the few strides required to reach the mage and seized her hand.

     “You stay away from her, _dwarf._ ” He spat over his shoulder quickly leading her away from the other two men, resisting the urge to turn back again as he heard Varric burst into hysterics.

It took a moment for Mariella to register anything past the fact the two of them were holding hands, but when she did, she was worried.

“Cullen? Cullen, where are we going?”

“Away from him. The camp is near, they can find it alone.”

“Please can you slow down or I’m going to trip over!”

“I won’t let you fall, lass.” He promised, but slowed anyway so the Inquisitor didn’t have to stumble after him.

     After several minutes of walking, they arrived at a high ridge and stopped to sit. The sun was nearly set by now, and the valley seemed aflame. Mariella tried to focus on the dramatic scenery and not Cullen’s hand still firmly gripping her own, thumb rubbing circles over her skin. She couldn’t help peeking at him every so often, golden eyes and hair glowing in the evening light, shadows playing around chiselled features.

She was staring, mesmerised at how his lips looked in profile and so nearly jumped out of her skin when he suddenly turned to look at her.

     “I hate when he speaks to you like that.”

Trevelyan couldn’t help avoiding his gaze, both from the intensity of the look and the embarrassment of having been caught gawking.

“Why should you hate it?”

“I- he-… It’s just, isn’t it too over-familiar?”

She peered up at his smouldering gaze once again and spoke in a small voice

“You hate him calling me beautiful because it’s too familiar?”

“I didn’t say- well, I-“

“You need not worry, Cullen, he was only teasing me.” The mage cut in, unable to bear seeing the large, rugged warrior troubled by something so small.

“Well I don’t like it.”

“Hmm.” Was the only reply she could muster, heart already thrumming faster than she would like. She gazed down at a Fennec, skittering around below, and sent frantic prayers both to his gods and the maker that he couldn’t feel her hammering pulse against the calloused skin of his fingers.

He could. It only spurred him on.

“Some of the things he said…they were true. And I hate it because you are quite right, he was _teasing,_ but what he said…the words were true, not words to be taken lightly or made fun of.”

Mariella’s blush was putting the sunset to shame at this point.

“W-what do you – I don’t understand…”

“What isn’t there to understand? Have I not made myself clear enough? Don’t you know how I feel about you, lass?”

His declaration only served to fluster the Inquisitor further. “Oh. That. I- um.”

Cullen let out a gentle chuckle, giving her hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry, this is enough for me.”

She was almost reassured, her heart could _almost_ return to its normal schedule, but then he just had to add-

“For now.”


	2. Cuddling somewhere (canon universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen needs a good night's sleep but nightmares won't let him rest.

_There. He sees her. Their eyes meet for the last time, and there’s still a softness in her eyes, the lack of fear in her stare that nearly has him convinced ‘It’s going to be alright’._

_And then he kills her._

_Their gazes are still locked as the sword plunges through her torso to the hilt. Their gazes are still locked as her blood pours away with the fate of Thedas. Their gazes are still locked as the magister withdraws the sword from her body and she gives a final, shallow exhale._

_Their gazes are still locked even after she has died._

_Cullen’s mouth gapes wide in a silent scream, arms and legs heave against invisible restraints, his struggle attracts the creature’s attention._

_Corypheus turns, scaled face creeping into a smile. He begins to approach, dragging the corpse of the herald through a stream of her own blood, he holds her up – tiny and broken – dangling from one hand._

_The other raises to Cullen’s eye-line, clutching a jagged red crystal, it spits green sparks and he feels the telltale thrum of lyrium in his veins like the drums of war._

_“Your Herald is gone boy, you belong to me now.” with a snarl the darkspawn tosses said herald away._

_And then Cullen can feel him approaching, drums cacophonous, roaring, senses failing. But he doesn’t see it. He’s still rapt on the little body sprawled out in the black dirt, barely an inch of white robe visible for her life’s worth of blood. But then worst of it still, her eyes are still watching him._

     He practically vaulted out of bed.

     “Mmm, Cullen?”

He was still panting, unable to answer.

“Oh no, Cully, it’s ok, it’s ok sweetheart, you’re here, you’re with me, you’re safe.”

      The ex-templar was rigid for a few moments more, unmoving as reality settled itself over him. Finally, the warrior allowed himself to be gathered to Mariella’s bosom and rocked gently.

“Come on now, breathe with me: slower” The mage breathed deep and slow next to his ear, hands busy gently stroking his hair and rubbing his shoulder. He mimicked the mage as best as he could until his breathing had returned to normal.

     And then he was clutching her back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, face pressed into her neck.

     “You died. Maker. I saw you die. I couldn’t move, couldn’t even make a sound. He killed you right in front of me and I couldn’t do a thing.”

     “It’s alright, it was just a bad dream, I’m here my love.”

     But she felt him shaking his head.

     “No, it’s not like the rest. This nightmare reoccurs every so often, just when I think I’ve gotten over the last bout.” The ex-Templar heaved a shudder. “Scares me senseless.” He whispered “Seems just that bit more visceral every time.”

     Mariella’s arms tightened around him. “You’re holding me right now aren’t you?” She murmured back “I’m here, I’m not dead.”

     Cullen pulled away from her to lie on his back and stare up through the hole in his ceiling.

     “Not now. But there’s still more danger for you to face, and it’s just as the dream suggests; I can’t protect you.” He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, wishing to banish the mental image of his mutilated lover forever. “And it terrifies me every moment you’re away from me. Every time I have that dream, the more I lose control. I can try and work but then I think about you out there. You should have died several times over already. I start thinking about it and then I can’t stop, and then hours have passed and I’ve done nothing but stare at a paper in my hands and try to stop shaking.”

     Trevelyan’s heart throbbed at the emotional confession and reaching out, she took his hands in her own, and he looked at her with agonizing sadness. “Darling, I’m so sorry.”

     “I can’t lose you, Mariella.” Rutherford’s gaze returned skyward “Maker, please don’t take her away.”

     “Hush, no one’s going to take me away, you won’t lose me.”

     “I wouldn’t be this way if I were still taking lyrium, maybe you wouldn’t have suffered the way you have either. I’m of no use to anyone in this state.”

     “No, that’s not true!” Mariella deposited the commander’s hands and straddled him so he couldn’t move and she was blocking his view. “Since the very beginning, when we were first introduced, I have understood you to be the most hardworking person in the entire inquisition.” She placed her hand over his lips when they parted to protest. “And that view has remained unchanged. If Cassandra was worried about your work, what you are doing for us, she would have said something. It is exactly as someone I love and respect very much once told me: there is nothing wrong with needing a break or a helping hand every now and again, or falling behind, or doubting and getting scared, because there are so many people who are here to support you.”

Her hands were stroking his face now, one caressing his cheek, the other massaging circles into his temple. “You told me that, and you were right. But it applies for you too. Lyrium can’t stop you from _feeling_ , you don’t need it. You are still strong and whole.”

     Cullen placed his large hand over hers, holding it to his face.

“And as for that dream, it’s nonsense.” The mage leaned in to kiss his lips. “I love you so much Cullen, it can’t be beaten! There’s no force in this world or beyond strong enough to tear me from you and that is the truth of the matter.”

And she said the words with such an uncharacteristic confidence – defiance even – that Rutherford couldn’t help but smile.

     “And I love you, my fearsome sorceress. More than anything.” He pulled her down further, arms banding around her small form.

     For a long while the couple just cuddled, held each other tight in the aftermath of the dream; she, feeling fiercely protective of the man in her arms and he, roused from the nightmare of parting. Both basked in each other’s company until after a while the warrior breathed out heavily. “We’re going to get through this aren’t we?”

     “Yes.” Replied his mage so instantaneously that he nearly laughed. “And then we will be so happy, the happiest! Can we get a dog when this is over?”

     He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “What kind of dog?”

     She grinned a grin so sunny he nearly had to shield his eyes. “A mabari!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT, my friends, is how you secure yourselves a Fereldan husband ;^)
> 
> Not very happy with this one, but I'm late as it is so have it! Hope you guys like it, I'm a sucker for comfort.


	3. Day 3 - Getting engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly engagement fluff, loosely inspired by the Trespasser DLC scene.

“It’s been on my mind for…maker, for _months_ now…I…”

Cullen swallowed hard, willing the two words out.

“Marry…me.”

Mariella’s face was motionless as a doll’s. “You?” she asked, suddenly bewildered.

The commander’s heart did a backflip and took off at a mile a minute. _What does she mean by that?_

“Yes, me!”

“You what?”

“Marry! Me!” He emphasised both words in turn as she had apparently bumped her head.

“What in Thedas are you talking about!?”

She was basically shouting at this point but Cullen barely noticed as the copper dropped, and he couldn’t help but seize her by shoulders. “Maker’s breath, girl! I’m asking you to be my wife!”

There was a beat of silence, then the Inquisitor threw her head back to let out a short burst of laughter “Oh! _Marry_ you! I thought you were saying Mari, as in me, as in my nickname!”

She laughed heartily again before visibly freezing in Rutherford’s arms, big eyes focusing on his as the meaning of the words finally sank in. “Wait! You- you want me? To marry you?!”

Cullen was shouting too now, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Maker preserve me! Yes!”

“Cullen!”

Trevelyan’s emotional cry was the only warning he got before she slammed into him, kissing face, neck, shoulders; all she could reach.

He couldn’t help but respond in kind, holding the inquisitor close until it occurred to him that she still had not given him an official answer.

“So?” he began when she pulled back to rest her head on his torso.

“Hmmm…what?” was her reply.

Cullen may have groaned and given her a shake out of utter dismay if she had not looked up at him with an expression that was so utterly content and happy that he almost forgot they were in Orlais.

Instead, he let out a low chuckle and dropped down to one knee, taking the mage’s left hand in both of his.

Unwilling to do this again, the commander cleared his throat and took great pains to enunciate clearly. “We have known each other for quite a while now and I can say, without a shadow of a doubt – despite all the fighting and death – these have been the happiest few years of my life. Because of you. You challenged everything I thought I knew, thought I believed in, and brought me to near insanity with how much I wanted you. I never allowed myself to believe you could be mine, and yet here you are, mine. Almost. And so, Mariella Ariadne Valentina Trevelyan, will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?”

That euphoric daze still present, and tears now threatening to spill, Mariella finally put him out of his misery. “Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath? Yes. Yes I will marry you, nothing would make me happier.”

But before the couple got the chance to seal their vows with a kiss, the whole courtyard was in uproar: there were some cheering; some clapping; groups forming to gossip furiously; the dogs barking at the sudden tumult; one gentleman had fainted and was being fanned with a large hat.

And at the back of the fray, glare displeased enough to have the couple clutching each other tighter and a frown that would turn milk sour was Cassandra, and she didn’t have to speak for them to know what she was thinking.

“ _And what do you think that will do to our approval with the exalted council?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends, I'm back after however long it has been! And I have actually been writing a fair bit in this extended hiatus, (including parts of my TAATE au) and I hope to share more with you soon! I will be finished with university in two months or so (I can't believe it) so I thank you for your continued patience, and hope to begin a steady stream of uploads after that. In the meantime, have some silly fluffy goodness! This is going p off-format from the original OTP Challenge I was using, I hope no one minds. Wish me luck with my final exams and dissertation, and I shall see you all soon!


End file.
